


Before Cario

by soapandcrimefan



Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: A scene between Tony and Tali when they land in Cario on their search for Ziva. A part of A Little Ray Of Sunshine Series.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650763
Kudos: 3





	Before Cario

“We are home Abba” Tali tells Tony as they get of the plane and walk on the tarmac. 

“Yes we are sweetheart”. Tony tells his little girl as he grabs her hand and they walksinside the airport. 

“Are we going to see Ima”. Tali asks her father.

“I don’t sweetheart we are going to look for her but I don’t know if we will see her or not”. Tony explains as he grabs their bags. 

“Hopefully we do Abba”. Tali replies.

“I hope we do too”. Tony replies. 

“Lets go to the hotel and get some rest and tomorrow we can try and find Ima”. Tony tells his daughter as they jump in the taxi. 

“Ok Abba”. Tali replies resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
